revuestarlightfandomcom-20200215-history
STARLIGHT Theater
STARLIGHT Theater (スタァライトシアター) is the second single by Starlight Kukugumi. The title song, STARLIGHT Theater, is used in the live section of Shōjo☆Kageki Revue Starlight -The Live- #1. Tracklist # STARLIGHT Theater (スタァライトシアター) # Circle of the Revue # Kirameki no Ari ka (キラめきのありか) # STARLIGHT Theater (スタァライトシアター)［Instrumental］ # Circle of the Revue［Instrumental］ # Kirameki no Ari ka (キラめきのありか)［Instrumental］ Lyrics Kanji= • • • • • • • • Hi！　 　 心''' 　トビラ' 'さあどうぞ！　スタァライトシアターへ''' 手を繋げばみんながキャスト ( / / ) この出会いはずっと前から 決まってたシナリオなんだね 行こう！　スタァライトシアターへ このストーリーはキミがヒロイン ( / / ) 思うままの願い掛けて ステージのセンターへ Welcome to スタァライトシアター Oui！　 　 夢の 　'作り' おいで　スタァライトシアターへ みんなのダイスキを持ち寄って ( / / ) 好きなようにカラフルに ステージを飾り付けるの 行こう！　スタァライトシアターへ 次の番だよ キミがヒーロー ( / / ) ドレスコードはスマイルで ステージのセンターへ Welcome to スタァライトシアター 　 　 　 さあどうぞ！　スタァライトシアターへ そのトビラはいつでも待ってる ( / / ) スリッパでもパジャマでも 思いきり飛び込んでみよう 行こう！　スタァライトシアターへ みんなみんながショーの主役 ( / / ) 手を繋いで光浴びて ステージのセンターへ もう一度スタァライトシアター |-| Rōmaji= • • • • • • • • Hi!　 　 kokoro 　'tobira' sā dōzo! sutāraito shiatā e te o tsunageba minna ga kyasuto ( / / ) kono deai wa zutto mae kara kimatteta shinario nanda ne ikō! sutāraito shiatā e kono sutōrii wa kimi ga hiroin ( / / ) omou mama no negai kakete sutēji no sentā e Welcome to sutāraito shiatā Oui! 　 yume no 　'tsukuri' oide　sutāraito shiatā e minna no daisuki o mochiyotte ( / / ) suki na yō ni karafuru ni sutēji o kazari tsukeru no ikō!　sutāraito shiatā e tsugi no ban da yo　kimi ga hiirō ( / / ) doresukōdo wa sumairu de sutēji no sentā e Welcome to sutāraito shiatā 　 　 　 sā dōzo! sutāraito shiatā e sono tobira wa itsu demo matteru ( / / ) surippa demo pajama demo omoikiri tobikonde miyō ikō! sutāraito shiatā e minna minna ga shō no shuyaku ( / / ) te o tsunaide hikari abite sutēji no sentā e mō ichido sutāraito shiatā |-| English= • • • • • • • • Hi!　 　 Your heart, The gate, Hey, come on! To the Starlight Theater If we join our hands we'll all be part of the cast ( / / ) This meeting has certainly been A fated scenario decided long ago Let's go! To the Starlight Theater You're the heroine of this story ( / / ) Keep away from selfish wishes and take a step towards the center of the stage Welcome to Starlight Theater Oui! 　 That dream's 　'Let's go' You're always welcome at the Starlight Theater Everyone's favorite gathering ( / / ) We an decorate the stage as colorfully as we like Let's go! To the Starlight Theater It's the next act, you'll be the hero ( / / ) The dress code is nothing but a smile Take a step owards the center of the stage Welcome to Starlight Theater 　 　 　 Hey, come on! To the Starlight Theater The gate is always waiting ( / / ) Even if you come in your pajamas and slippers try and jump right in with all your might Let's go! To the Starlight Theater Everyone, everyone is the show's protagonist ( / / ) Joining hands and bathed in the light Let's take a step owards the center of the stage Starlight Theater one more time Courtesy of Revue Starlight Internationalhttps://revuestarlight-en.net References Category:Discography:Starlight Kukugumi Category:Music Category:Stage play music